The present invention relates to a supporting frame construction for modular connectors.
As is known, in the industrial electric wiring field modular connectors, which are usually mounted in a supporting frame, are conventionally used, designed to receive multiple different connectors engageable in frame seats for engaging therein projections formed on said connectors or “fruit” components.
Prior supporting frames generally comprise two U-shaped portions coupled to one another by threaded or screw connections.
The assembling of the frame in conventional frame constructions is a comparatively complex operation.
A further drawback is that a proper engaging and disengaging of the electric “fruit” elements in prior supporting frames for replacement purposes is a rather difficult task.